Drakon
Real Name - 'Axel Blaze '''Current Alias - '''Drakon '''Identity - '''Secret '''Alignment - '''Bad '''Affiliation - '''N/A '''Base Of Operations - '''Varies '''Gender - '''Male '''Species: '''Metahuman '''Occupation - '''Mercenary/Assassin Biography Origin Axel Blaze was a citizen of an African country who left to escape it's dictatorship.. He made his way to the United States, and eventually enlisted in the military. He was a natural soldier, and worked his way up to being a Special Ops agent. He was recognized for his great skill and was approached to lead a Black Ops mercenary team. During his time in the Black Ops unit, Axel was trained in various martial arts and combat tactics such as Kenjutsu, Krav Maga, Jujutsu, Judo, and Kali. What differed Axel from the rest of his unit was that Axel's choice of melee weapon was a set of swords, while his partners just used standard combat knives. After 7 years in the Black Ops unit, Axel, being the best soldier they had, was selected for a program to create super soldiers.The experiment enhanced Axel's strength, speed, reflexes, and healing. Axel was now one hundred times of a better soldier than before. Shortly after the experiment, Axel left the Black Ops unit and his team, realizing he no longer needs them and would go on to pursue his own career as a mercenary, taking the codename Drakon. He gained a strong reputation quickly, and would eventually become the world's deadliest assassin. Echo Drakon was hired to kill a high profile politician in Detroit. This was the Drakon's biggest contract yet, as it paid amounts of money he has never been offered. Because of his expertise in assassination, Drakon expected this to be a quick and easy job, although just before he could take the shot, he was interrupted by the hooded vigilante, Echo. The two engaged in a brief fight, which Drakon swiftly won. He beat Echo to near death and was seconds away from killing him, although Echo escaped at the last moment. Drakon then found out his target was gone, and shortly after, the bounty was fulfilled by another assassin. Drakon was enraged and swore to kill Echo if he'd ever see him again. Blood Debts When Drakon was hired to kill a high profile vampire, he came into conflict with the supernatural bounty hunter, Joel Black, who was also hired to kill the same target. They engaged in a brief fight which ultimately ended in a stalemate. Drakon admitted to Joel that he was a very formidable opponent, and told him that there's no point in trying to kill him because there would be no benefit, since the bounty wasn't on Black. Joel eventually convinced Drakon to work together to complete the bounty after telling him that he doesn't see either one of them walking away from it. Drakon later commented that the only reason he didn't beat Joel Black was because his use of magic in combat caught him off guard. Powers & Abilities Powers *[[:Category:Unique Physiology|'Unique Physiology]]: 'After being experimented on, Drakon's physical conditioning was enhanced to superhuman levels. ** 'Superhuman Strength: 'Drakon possesses significantly superior strength to the average human. He is capable of lifting about 2 tons, and breaking strong metals with his bare hands. ** 'Superhuman Speed: Drakon possesses significantly superior speed to the average human. He is capable of running up to 60 mph without any strain. ** Superhuman Durability: 'Drakon can withstand unnaturally high levels of physical harm, compared to a normal human. He was capable of jumping off of a 30 foot banister and easily land, unaffected by the impact. ** 'Superhuman Reflexes: 'Drakon's reflexes are vastly superior to an average human. He is capable of catching multiple arrows, even one from behind his head without looking, slicing bullets in half with his sword, and dodging almost any attack. ** 'Superhuman Agility: 'Drakon's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. He is able to easily pull off intense acrobatic movements in mid combat. ** 'Superhuman Stamina: 'Drakon is able to function much longer than any normal human, and exert himself at peak capacity for several hours without getting tired or weak. ** [[:Category:Healing Factor|'Accelerated Healing]]: 'Drakon can regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than any ordinary human. Simple gunshot and stab wounds, cuts, and broken bones can perfectly heal in minutes. ** 'Decelerated Aging: Drakon's healing factor has altered his natural aging process, causing him to age at a slower rate than an ordinary human. ** Enhanced Intellect: 'Drakon is able to think and process information three times faster than a normal human being. His enhanced mind allows him to be extremely strategic and easily solve problems. Abilities * 'Expert Assassin: 'Because of his combat experience, and killer instincts, Drakon is a highly skilled contract killer, even earning a reputation as the world's greatest assassin. * 'Expert Martial Artist/Hand-to-Hand Combatant: 'Drakon is a highly skilled combatant, as he has mastered various martial arts such as Kenjutsu, Boxing, Krav Maga, Jujutsu, Judo, and Kali. Combined with his enhanced physicals, Drakon was able to swiftly defeat Echo and Sparrow, individually, in combat with ease. * 'Expert Swordsman: 'Drakon is a extremely skilled swordsman, and uses two ninjato swords as his melee weapon of choice. * 'Expert Marksman/Firearms: 'Drakon is a highly skilled marksman, and an expert with most firearms, wielding them with deadly accuracy. He was able to quickly break a thin grappling line by shooting it. * 'Expert Tactician: 'Drakon is a master at formulating and executing plans. * 'Genius Level Intellect: 'Drakon is highly intelligent, and possesses a genius level intellect. * 'Military Protocol: 'Being a former soldier, Drakon is well trained in military protocol. * 'Acrobatics: 'Due to his inhuman agility, Drakon is able to easily perform intense acrobatic movements in mid combat that would be impossible for any other human. * 'Stealth: 'As a highly skilled assassin, Drakon is capable of being extremely stealthy. * 'Demolitions: 'As a former soldier, Drakon is highly skilled in arming and detonating explosives. * 'Hunting: 'Drakon is an expert in hunting animals for sport. * 'Weaponry: '''Drakon is an expert in most weapons, including: swords, knives, guns, explosives, staffs, and sticks. Equipment * '''Armored Suit * Amunite Swords * Daggers * Combat Knives * Dual Pistols * Assault Rifle * Amunite Bullets * Grenades Gallery Drakon 008.png Sparrow Vs Drakon.jpg|Drakon Vs. Sparrow Drakon 001.jpg Drakon.jpg Drakon 006.png Drakon 007.png Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Healing Factor Category:Metahuman Category:Military Trained Characters Category:Assassins Category:Echo villains Category:Martial Arts Category:Firearms Category:Villains Category:Demolitions Category:Disciples Villains Category:Swordsmanship Category:Stick Fighting Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Enhanced Intellect Category:Assassination Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Marksmanship Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Stealth Category:Hunting Category:Weaponry Category:Decelerated Aging Category:Acrobatics